Monica Rambeau (Earth-2199)
History Origin Lady Marvel, formerly known as Captain Marvel, is the alter ego of Captain Monica Rambeau. Monica was a normal CIA agent with no special superpowers. By this time she had met and interacted with Wolverine and Nick Fury, and was romantically involved with the first Captain Marvel. But Monica was caught in the explosion of Kree technology, becoming a Kree/human hybrid and gaining superhuman powers such as super strength, flight, and a seventh sense. Further Life Much like the mainstream Carol Danvers, Monica joined the Avengers, lost her powers to Rogue, sought refuge with the X-Men, and ended up with them in the Shi'ar Empire, where an implanted Brood triggered her transformation into Binary, and joined the Starjammers. She would return to the Avengers after Operation: Galactic Storm and re-adapt to her old powers, struggle with alcoholism, and start working for the government. She found increased popularity during House of M, registered with the government during the Civil War despite being conflicted on the matter, and joined first the government-sponsored Avengers as the team leader, and later the New Avengers. Lady Marvel During Monica's tenure with the New Avengers, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones decided to leave the team to raise their daughter, and Monica was their staunchest supporter. During Avengers vs. X-Men, Monica decided to change her name to Lady Marvel, and after the Infinity saga Lady Marvel joined the Star-Lord's team to better serve in the role of "Champion of the Universe". Powers and Abilities Powers Lady Marvel's powers were originally derived from those of Captain Marvel, although they have since diverged and increased to become exclusively hers. This makes her one of the most powerful heroines in the Marvel Universe. Due to being a genetic human / Kree hybrid, Monica Rambeau also possesses the potential to wield great cosmic power, which was fully realized during the time she became Binary and which she can still achieve under the right circumstances. *'Super Strength': When she originally became Ms. Marvel, Monica Rambeau's strength level was such that she could lift about 50 tons under normal conditions. This made her often stronger than heroes like Spider-Man, but not as strong as others like the Thing. Lady Marvel was easily shown lifting and tossing cars and tanks away, tearing five-inch steel with her hands, and breaking reinforced concrete with her fists. It was this level of strength that the mutant Rogue acquired after stealing her powers. **Being captured and subjected to experiments by the Brood awakened an almost divine level of power in Monica Rambeau, when she transformed into Binary. As Binary, Monica could harness the energy of a white hole, giving her Class 100 strength, which means she could easily lift over 100 tons under normal conditions. Her level of strength was so great that it has never been accurately quantified. **After losing her Binary powers and becoming Ms. Marvel again, Monica's strength fell much closer to her original level, but still higher than before. She could now lift 75 tons under normal conditions, making her about fifty percent stronger than she was before losing her powers. Under extreme circumstances, Monica has shown the ability to tap into her Binary powers once again, allowing her to reach Class 100 strength levels for brief periods. She also showed the ability to achieve Class 100 strength if she absorbs a large amount of external energy. **Recent tests by Hank Pym have shown that Lady Marvel's base strength level continues to rise. Even when not increased by any additional energy, Monica can now lift 92 tons and attack with a similar level of strength, and Pym theorized that this is likely not her limit. *'Super Speed': Lady Marvel has the ability to move at supersonic speeds, making her literally too fast for the human eye to follow. She can reach speeds of at least Mach 3 during atmospheric flight and has demonstrated the ability to reach even higher speeds when the need arises. At her Binary power level, she could reach speeds faster than light and be able to effectively travel through the galaxy under her own power. *'Super Agility': Lady Marvel has great superhuman agility and reflexes to complement her superhuman speed. She can perform stunts far beyond the best human athlete and easily dodge an air-to-air missile from an F-14 Tomcat fighter in flight. *'Super Endurance': Lady Marvel can exercise at maximum effort for up to 24 hours before effectively getting tired. During the Skrull Empire attack in New York, Lady Marvel alone fought a massive Skrull invasion force for a full day without rest, successfully keeping the city out of enemy hands until reinforcements arrived. *'Flight': As mentioned earlier, Lady Marvel can fly at a speed of at least Mach 3 in the atmosphere. She is a highly agile airman, and as a talented and highly trained fighter pilot, Monica's advanced knowledge of flight mechanics and air combat allows her to easily outmaneuver most opponents in the air. *'Invulnerability': Lady Marvel is invulnerable to most forms of damage and can absorb a huge amount of punishment without injury. She can survive unharmed in the cold vacuum of space. She is bulletproof and such attacks only bounce off her skin. More powerful attacks such as rockets, mortars and bombs are only slightly more effective due to the fact that she can absorb their explosive energy. She does not bother with blows from weaker opponents than she does and can withstand blows from even those who are stronger, although repeated attacks by stronger opponents may eventually defeat her. She is also invulnerable to most forms of energy attack, and indeed such attacks can make it stronger. *'Energy Absorption': Lady Marvel has the ability to absorb many forms of energy and use them to further increase her own super strength, speed, invulnerability, energy projection, and other powers. This ability was not present before Monica Rambeau became Binary, and could be a side effect of being once Binary (as Binary, Monica Rambeau could absorb and handle energy equivalent to that of an entire binary star system). Although high-energy attacks may eventually overwhelm Monica's absorption capacity, she has nonetheless shown that she can absorb and utilize energy of the magnitude of a nuclear explosion. Monica also showed an ability to absorb magical energy (though not without consequences), as recently demonstrated when she helped Doctor Strange defeat a formidable mystical energy manipulator mage named Warren Traveler. *'Energy Projection': Lady Marvel can generate extremely powerful photon explosions, which are roughly equal to the full force of Iron Man's repulsive rays. If she has absorbed a lot of energy, Carol can generate even stronger bursts of energy. Carol originally did not possess this ability before becoming Binary, which has become one of her unique powers. *'Regeneration': In the event that Lady Marvel suffers an attack that is truly powerful enough to overwhelm both her invulnerability and her energy-absorbing power, she has a healing factor and is able to quickly regenerate from virtually any injury. Her healing rate is accelerated further if she is able to absorb and use external energy to aid in the process. She can fully recover from explosions and attacks of a similar magnitude to nuclear explosions in a matter of hours. *'Seventh Sense': One of Ms. Marvel's original powers was a premonitory feeling, called "seventh sense," which allowed her to unconsciously recognize danger before it occurred. It was this sense that unleashed her first transformation from Monica Rambeau to Ms. Marvel. Her seventh sense also allowed her to unconsciously predict an opponent's attacks before he made them, greatly increasing her courage and tactical fighting ability in battle. *'Minor Molecular Control': Lady Marvel has a limited degree of molecular control, which she can use to transform her regular clothes into her Lady Marvel costume and vice versa. This power works almost instantly, and has the effect of changing her from Monica Rambeau to Lady Marvel, just as Clark Kent can become Superman in the blink of an eye. *'Cosmic Awareness': As Binary, Monica had cosmic awareness, much like the Silver Surfer. She could visually perceive all kinds of energy patterns and immediately become aware of any significant interruptions in space time. She has apparently lost her cosmic awareness along with with her Binary powers, although, like her other Binary skills, her cosmic awareness may resurface under the right circumstances. Other skills In addition to her powers, Lady Marvel has many other abilities and skills that she developed on her own. Her advanced military training along with her Kree warrior skills naturally make her a very dangerous one-on-one fighter. When used in combination with her many superhuman powers, she becomes a truly formidable adversary. As a CIA agent, Monica has developed highly advanced espionage skills, including infiltration, surveillance, interrogation and disguise. Traveling around the world as an intelligence agent, she learned to speak several languages, such as German and Japanese, as if they were her first language. As Binary, in her time as a cosmic adventurer, she learned to speak the languages of various alien peoples like the Kree, Skrulls, Shi'ar and Badoon. After her time in the Air Force, she became a well-known fighter pilot in the Marvel Universe, and also has the ability to fly planes and spaceships built by different Kree, Skrulls, Shi'ar and Badoon races. Her advanced flight knowledge is used to great effect when fighting enemies in the air. Because Monica's genetic structure was merged with that of Captain Mar-Vell by the Psyche-Magnitron, she has a thorough knowledge of all aspects of the Kree race, including its language, culture, customs, politics and technology. Although she is practically half-Kree, she has never been emotionally attached to them, and has sometimes gone against the authority of the Kree Empire in certain matters. During her time as Binary she spent considerable time away from Earth, gathering valuable knowledge about other advanced alien races such as the Brood and the Chitauri. Monica's most artistic ability is her writing talent. She had been a freelance journalist for some time and was also a magazine editor in New York. She is a renowned author and has published several books, including a popular science fiction novel based on her space adventures with the Starjammers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-2199 Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Humans Category:Government Agents Category:Mutates Category:Kree Category:Hybrids Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Good Characters Category:Drug Addicts Category:Single Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Super Speed Category:Space Survival Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Stamina Category:Pilots Category:Invulnerability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Healing Factor Category:Danger Sense Category:Precognition Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Soldiers Category:Combat Masters Category:Spies Category:Multilingual Category:Reporters Category:Created by Beastlord5